The Sword and the Shield
by avv90
Summary: It has been a over three months, since the Demon Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia perished. Leaving a unfulfilled contract, and a new hero; both the sword, and shield wishing to die. How will they live without a king to protect, will they turn, or protect each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Code Geass fan fiction, I hope I got the characters to their usual standard, if I did not I loved to hear how I could correct them. So please tell me how I could do better, and I hope we can get through this story with good terms.**

* * *

It has been over three months since, the demon Emperor; Lelouch Vi Britannia perished into nothing, but a cold, and dark whisper. In the hands of his beloved sister, Nunnally Vi Britannia, who was now the hundred Empress of Britannia. Lelouch left everything in the hand of the man named Zero. Only telling his plan to him, and a special witch, but not just any witch ' his witch'. The witch prayed for his plan, hoping that the tragedy wouldn't occur, with no success. "God must be punishing me, the power of the king's, it leads to a life of solitude." She thought.  
Her breath steamed as white as the castle that surrendered her, the white mist escaped her lips, the blistering cold had little effect on her, she was dead inside, it far colder than this temperature. Her cheeks, and nose had became a light shade of red.  
" C.C-sama, her majesty Nunnally is summoning you, for the meeting." Gino called, her from behind.  
" Are you not a member of the knight of round?" She asked, in her usual emotionless tone.  
" Yes, but since you know…. I'm just a normal pilot now, but I've been trying to go back to school." He smiled at her, hoping for a similar action, with no response.  
" Then you should go…. Live your life, child." C.C said, walking past him, her lime hair trailing behind her, making her an clear sight.  
" You're not that older than me!" He called, waving his glove covered hand.  
" I'd bet." She murmured into the icy bitten air. C.C wore her Black Knights dress, it bounced here, and there as she walked. The halls were gloomy, filled with darkness, but she kept her pace, to her destination. She hated living here, the place where Lelouch would scheme, and she would support him. Lelouch pleaded for her to stay, they would not fully believe that Zero was the 'Zero'. So, as a precaution, she would help the new Zero. " It's only for a matter of time, everyone here will die. Then, I will be truly free." She thought, a smirk came to her lips. She paced to a room, coming to a complete stop. It was sealed off; this was Lelouch and her room, or now just her's. " Stupid." She whispered, continuing down the hall. The main door was guarded heavily, a young soldier looked up at her, smiling.  
" What are you doing here? This is for important people-" She ignored the man, and walked in, a loud greeting ran through the air, as the door sealed shut behind her.  
" C.C-san, you made it!" Nunnally said, rolling her chair to C.C's side, leaving the table behind.  
" It was a pleasure...How do you feel, your Majesty?" C.C asked, placing her hand on the golden brown head.  
" Great! C.C-san, would you join me, and Zero for dinner later!" Her smile remained innocent, C.C would protect her, she was Lelouch's most precious possession, his cause.  
" Of course. Have you made any new cranes?" C.C asked, cupping her rosy cheek, looking into the violet filled large eyes.  
" No…. I've been to my head with work…" She lowered her gaze.  
" Her eyes retain the shade of her brothers legacy." C.C thought  
" It's fine, you don't have to do anything, especially not something that foolish." C.C said, pulling her olive arm away.  
" No!" Nunnally pulled her hand back to her cheek, a smile came to her face, she looked into C.C amber eyes " It's not foolish, I'll work on it later….with you.." A slight grin came to the witch's lips.  
" Of course, your Majesty." C.C bowed. Nunnally turned, her chair spinning away to a large white clothed table, it covered with laptop's, and golden goblets forming a large circle. Men sat around the table, Cornelia being the only woman sitting, besides Nunnally. C.C know where her seat was, it was next to the one, the only, Zero. She took in a deep breath, as she passed Schneizel, next to Lloyd, and Cecile. Cornelia paid little attention to her, C.C kept to her destination, Ohgi looked distasteful as she walked behind him, next to him was Tamaki, who as well gave a look of disgust. Finally she made her way to Zero, taking her seat next to him. He reached a hand gently pulling her face towards him, she could hear his deep breaths, beneath the mask.  
" Why are you late, C.C?" Suzaku asked, he whispered into her ear.  
" I'm sorry, I forgot." She said, looking bored as ever.  
" Oh…..I bet, try to show up next time, okay?" He asked, his voice filled with worry.  
" I have called you all here to speak of the recent changes in our country." Nunnally voice rang throughout the room.  
" She's grown so much in, so little time, her brother would be so proud." C.C thought, looking up at the young frail, child.  
" Peace has risen, since….." Her voice drifted, remembering her lost brother. " Three months ago, almost all….. We have had a report of massive murders occurring in Japan.. The threat is... Unknown..." Nunnally opened a manila folder, her face stiffened; pictures containing lifeless bodies stacked on top of each other, children, and woman. "You may see the photos on your laptop, the massacre only involves a specific group. Young woman, children, and infants, to be exact." The crowd opens the photo's on their laptop's, hearing the awful sound that escaped from the group of people. C.C clicked the icon, revealing slit faces of children, smiles cut wide into their cheeks.  
" Who would-" Ohgi face turned sour, looking away.  
" Who could do this to these children." Cornelia grimaced.  
" Why, have you not caught them your Majesty?" Schneizel proclaimed.  
" I wanted to talk about the budget, for my new Knightmare!" Lloyd said, a squeak in his voice.  
" Lloyd-san, please." Cecile said, placing a hand on Lloyd shoulder.  
" Uhmm…" The room silenced from their bickering. " They made a sign, it to is unknown, it is drawn with the victim's blood, a bird like figure of some kind.  
" A religious belief, maybe?" Ohgi said, looking over to Nunnally  
"Their bodies, also seemed to be placed in these positions as well." Nunnally said, fumbling through the pictures.  
" A bird?" C.C, eyebrow rose, she turned to look at Zero. He shrugged, clicking the next button to see the horrific image of the crimson liquid formed into the Geass symbol. C.C leaned in her eyes horrified of the symbol, she rose her hand to her forehead covered by her emerald hair. Suzaku gasped, looking at the sign, he pulled C.C arm pulling her back, whispering into her ear.  
" We need to talk now…C.C." Suzaku said, his voice filled with urgency.  
" I know." She whispered back.  
" Stop flirting!" Ohgi shouted, at them. " We are having an important meeting, and all you do is flirt?!" He called. The room silenced, Nunnally turned to see a confused group.  
" Please stop these foolish action, and pay attention." Nunnally said, going on about the finds.  
" My apologies, I was just speaking with her." Zero said, hand to his chest. " Your Majesty." He said, a smile behind his mask.  
" Yes?" She asked, head tilting.  
" Could my group, I mean our group…. Me, and C.C wish to take care of this matter." He tugged his cape, covering his shirt.  
" Do you think your group could…. handle this?" She asked.  
" I am the man of miracles." He said, clutching the air.  
" Okay, your wish is granted. You may take anything that you require, as long as you end the problem." Nunnally began her topic about the a knightmare. " We have found the Lancelot Albino, it is damaged to a heavy degree; do you think you could repair it, and find a suitable pilot Lloyd-san."  
" Of course, when may I retrieve it?" He asked, hand on his goblet.  
" I would like to claim the Lancelot, as my own." Schneizel spat.  
" I also want the Lancelot, I know how to pilot it better than anyone." Zero called.  
" No, you stole my Gawain, which is nowhere to be? " Schneizel his voice calm, manipulating almost.  
" I have salvaged it, but it's C.C prephable knightmare, I don't have the heart to tear it from her." Zero slammed his hand on the table.  
" Why is she even here!?" Ohgi screeched, slamming his hands on the table, breaking the atmosphere.  
" She is the one who helped me, through everything. She is as necessary, as I am." Suzaku said, clutching her shoulder. C.C face remained the same.  
" Forgive me brother, but of Zero has bigger needs. I grant him this as well." Nunnally turned to him, " I don't know what you want with the Lancelot, but it is yours." Schneizel wrinkled his nose, trying to keep his calm attitude.  
" So, I heard that you will be making Ashford a monumental school? Is that true?" Cornelia asked, sipping from her cup.  
" Yes, Nina, Lelouch, and I attended this school. The council men are trying to shut it down, this school is of great importance to Britannia, I will grant it what it needs." Nunnally looked to C.C, who gave her a toothless smile.  
" Lloyd, what happened with Milly?" Cecile asked, her hair moved with her head, as it tilted.  
" I don't know? I guess I'll call her, later!" Lloyd sang. C.C at this point was drowning everyone out, thinking about the geass symbol.  
Everyone had left the room, except C.C, who had stayed behind to help Zero, with the paper work.

* * *

They walked in silence to their room. The door slid closed behind them, leaving them both silenced. C.C had removed her black dress, leaving her in her white shorts, and a matching shirt. Suzaku pulled his hand to his mask removing the insulated mask.  
" Ah...I swear the heat inside this will kill me." He said, placing the mask to the table.  
" Haha." C.C giggled, crossed her legs, laying on her stomach, as peered at him.  
" You could cover up, woman shouldn't expose their bodies at your extreme." He covered his eyes, looking away.  
"First to ever complain." He walked into Lelouch's operational room, closing as C.C walked in. Pulling up Cheese-kun to her chest, She asked, " Are you still scared about, being found out, Suzaku?" A smirk came to her lips.  
" I am no longer Suzaku, I am Zero." He lifted his head, looking at her. " C.C, you do know that you are free, right? You can leave this place whenever you choose, you don't need to be screamed at, by them." He tilted his head, in question.  
" Of course, but what fun would that be." C.C said, taking a seat next to him.  
" You witch!" He called.  
" Not a first." She said, " When you reach my age, you become easily bored." She said, lifting her hand to her forehead.  
" I never plan to reach your age, I plan to die-" C.C smirked largened.  
" You don't know that." Zero let out a deep sigh,  
" I won't win, will I?" He asked, seeing C.C nod, he continued. " C.C, what was that sign? Written with blood? I think I've seen it before."  
" You don't remember?" She said sighing, pulling her hair from her forehead. His eyes widened,  
" Are you the cause of this?" He pulled forward, pinning her back to the chair, he gripped her fragile arms.  
" Fufufu….No, I am not, but don't you remember Lelouch's eye? Or the place we all went to?" Her smirk still in place.  
" Tha-"  
" Yes, you seem really dense?" She shook her head, looking at his arms, " Please refrain from touching me, we are not accomplices, nor friends." She shrugged his arms off.  
" What a shame, I thought we were?" He sat back down, looking at her forehead. " Why don't you just grant me the power of this, geass?" He asked, wiping his lip.  
" Do you, plan on being immortal?" She asked, pulling her legs onto the seat.  
" No, but if we are working for Lelouch-" C.C kept her gaze directly to him.  
" Even Lelouch had to accept our contract, if I ever find you useful I may grant it." Smiling, he took a deep breath.  
" So, what are we going to do?" She shrugged, taking a deep sniff." Are you going to order pizza, for me?" She asked, lifting a leg, staring at it.  
" We were talking about the sign, C.C." He said, looking at the large map ahead of them.  
" And?" She asked, snuggling up on her plush.  
" We're having dinner with Nunnally, so no, but I'll buy you some next time." He sat up, taking his violet cape off, laying it on his chair.  
" Shouldn't you change, then?" Her voice full of sarcasm.  
" Shouldn't you, and next time would you please, try to argue with Schneizel?" He looked back, looking at her attire.  
" Maybe, and I wasn't arguing, you were?" C.C sat up, walking down to the living room.  
" Yes, but try not to look so…" He thought for a word, " smug?" He said, walking after her.  
" I didn't, but you know, I'll try next time." She laid down over the couch, still snuggling her Cheese-kun.  
" What do you plan to wear, to dinner?" He asked, taking up his mask.  
" I don't know, clothing probably." She said, lifting her brow.  
" Well, luckily I bought you a new dress. Will you please wear it, to dinner?" He asked, walking over to the closet.  
" I don't know, will you be wearing something different?" She mumbled into Cheese-kun.  
" You know I can't, but I had this dress prepared." He reached over pulling a hanger out, it was with a black silk like cover, so she could not see it's content.  
" I'll wear it… Zero, will you keep your mask on for dinner?" She asked, letting her Cheese-kun down.  
" I don't know.." He looked over to his mask, his grip tightening.  
" If you do, Lelouch planned for it…. There's a button on the side, it opens, so you don't show your entire face." She stood, walking over to his side, she pulled the mask to her chest. His face lit with a chili color. She pushed a button on the side, and on command it slid open, only enough for his lips to be seen. "See?" She said, smirking at his flustering.  
" Thank you." He said, passing over the dress, covering his blushing face. She gently took it, leaving the room with no other word. " This woman, just.. Ugh?" Suzaku shook his head, taking his mask. He clipped it in place.

* * *

**I hope I got the characters to their standards, I want to hear how I did, if good at all.**  
**Please tell me, I truly hope you enjoyed this, and I hope to continue.-avv90**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy, I'd love to hear any suggestions, so if you have any. I'll take them! And please, let me know how I did?**

* * *

C.C quickly strolled into the bathroom, hoping Suzaku would not follow her in. She reached over the shower, turning the golden knob, a dove embroidered on the end. She turned it to a steaming temperature, walking back to remove her clothing. She pulled her top over her head, stopping only when she heard a knock.

" C.C, are you showering?" Zero called, waiting for a response.

" No, I just like the sound of water running…. 'Humph'?" She lowered her head, " Yes, I'm showering. Do you need anything, before I do?" She asked, lowering her shirt.

" No...but please don't take your time. I will be tending to some unfinished paperwork, if you need me, I will be in the office." She heard his steps, slowly making it's way from the door. Smiling, she pulled off her shirt, throwing it aside, leaving her bear. The scar on her stomach ached her, it reached her breast, she was angered to have this. She pressed her stomach, seeing it glow a deeper red, it was no color a human, nor immortal witch should have on their bodies. She lifted a leg, placing it in the boiling running water, the heat didn't halt her, she placed her entire body into the water's steaming grips. She let the water run around her, she turned her face up, letting the water hit her face. She massaged her emerald green hair, pulling it away from her face. She knew her seal was on her head she could not deny it.

" Huh.." She sighed, she began to kneel, letting her back press against the back of the tub. Her hair began to move from her face, her bangs had moved revealing her forehead, she reached a finger allowing herself to trace the well known symbol. She let her head sink to her thighs, she allowed her head to lay there. With the water running she know that her long hair would not stick to her face, she allowed herself to push a strand behind her ear. " Tears never run when you allow them to, do they?" She whispered to her leg, she refused to move. She was tired, not from all her long years, nor from living for the first time in her existence. She was tired of not being able to control herself, her emotion were running far worse than she could predict; she wouldn't cry when she would usually. She would smile, laugh even. She was angered, she hasn't been angered in over a century. She couldn't control her emotions, she was losing all the walls she had built, to separate herself from everyone. She was C.C, the selfish; cunning, grey witch no less. How did she lose her calm, her body would not take her please she could do nothing, but hope not to go mad. " Lelouch, what….happened to me?" C.C smiled, looking at the running water, it poured into her eyes. Looking away, she took in a deep breath. Her jade hair surrounded her, it looked like vine colored silk flowing as the steaming water surrounded her.

* * *

" Damn!" Suzaku said, he lifted his fingers, undoing the clamp, and removing the mask. He placed on top of the ready done paperwork, that was stacked high. " Why is it so...hot in there?!" He demanded, flicking it glass stained top. His mind was pounding the event that had occurred, the strange behaviors that C.C had expresses, "Why was C.C acting so, friendly today?" He stretched his arms, reaching to the air gripping the cool air. He leaned back in his chair, letting his hand slide behind his neck. " Damn, how could Lelouch live like this….No exercise, just paperwork, there's not even a spring of sunlight in this room." He thought back, remembering his best friends, thin, lack of physical strength, "He could barely climb the stairs, without crying, geez. Huh?" A smile came to his lips, it was quickly whisked away as it came. A staggering pain took him, he looked to his chest, no puncture that he could see, but he was more than certain that he felt pain. He pulled the fabric tight, his chest was tightening far greater than he could have expected. "' Lelouch…" The name left a weird feeling in his tongue, one he had never felt in his life before. The pain loosened, "What the hell?" He spat, standing slowly. He definitely felt something, he knew he did. It was the most pain he had ever endured. " It was as if someone had stabbed me through the chest-" His word were cut by himself, " A stab through the chest?" He thought, slowly he sat down. He eased the pain with his thought, pulling the mask to his chest, he breaths became shorter. " It hurt that bad, Lelouch… I'm sorry." He silenced himself, taking his mask he clipped it into place, and began again reading through the long list of paperwork. " It been a weird day?' He thought, reading on about the Gawain. " Oh, it's almost done?" He thought, a smile came to his lips. " C.C will be happy to hear this!" He thought, pulling it up from the stack, he slowly folded it, placing it in his pocket. He eyed the next sheet, it had pictures clipped to it edge, the red liquid of death trailed it. He reached over, taking up the paper. Massacre was written straight across the top, making him raise a brow under his airless mask. The pictures did not resemble the ones Nunnally showed him, he needed to examine it further. He took his finger's to the side of his mask, looking for the button to open the top, he pressed it with an urgency, that he has never used. The glass slid open, revealing totally different pictures, the blood trails spell the geass symbol. It read, plain, and simple, a line of seven women curved, their faces slit open, they formed a C. A lifeless infant laid in the middle, making a point, and yet another line of women making a C. It was plain, and simple.

" C.C?" Suzaku's face stood shocked, he took the photo, turning it in his palm. His leather black were now covered with a grimy substance, it stench reminded him of his soldiers days. "Blood?" He pressed his fingers together, rubbing the substance. A large smile covered the back of the photo, " Why?" He asked, placing the picture down. He slammed the table, he took the paper, his gloves dyed the corners of it a gruesome red. The paper seemed to say exactly what Nunnally had stated, nothing more, nothing less. The pictures was the only difference, someone must have entered, and placed in his room. He stood looking around the room, he quickly sealed his mask on, he walking away from his desk. He took the blood written picture, tossing it in his other pocket. He eased his way out of the office, walking back into the living room, he kept his gaze at the room, it didn't seal as it was supposed to automatically. He still walked, keeping his gaze at the still opened room, he never looked away. " What on Ear-" Suzaku words were cut short again, he was pushed back landing straight on his face.

" What's wrong with you?!" An angered girl called, laying on her bottom; his eyes widened as he noticed who it was. It was the green haired witch laying in nothing, but her underwear. She wore a pair of white lace panties, her bra matching, but it laced around her curves, giving it more grace than anticipated.

" Cover up?!" Suzaku hollered, covering his beet red face, looking around he found her precious plush. He ran to it, throwing it at her.

" What? Never seen a woman body, before?" She asked, smirk in place, standing she rubbed hurt tush.

" No! Now cover up, sadly you're still a woman!" He took another pillow, throwing it to her.

" Stop throwing shit, damn….Are you a little girl at a sleepover, or something?" She said, catching his thrown pillow.

" No, but… Cover up!" He shouted covering his eyes.

" Wow.. The new Zero has never seen a woman's body, that's a keeper." She said, tightening her grip on the pillow.

" I thought, I bought you a new dress. C.C please, put something on!" He pleaded.

" I was going to, until a brute hit me from the back." She pulled her head up, giving him a glare.

" Okay, I apologize, now please…" He gestured at the concealed dress.

" I get it, don't cry now." C.C pulled it over her shoulders, walking back to the restroom.

" Your back!" He hollered.

" Ohh… Are your panties in a bundle?!" She said, slamming the door.

" No!" She heard him scream through the closed door.

" This idiot, I swear-" She stopped herself, seeing herself getting overwhelmed by her emotions. "This again?" She whispered, she then let out a large sigh, taking the silky black cloth from the dress, she throw it aside. The dress was a deep violet, it matched Zero's beloved cape. " Ugh… Really?" She asked, it seemed to look awfully similar to her. She decided not to care, throwing it over her body she definitely noticed the resemblance. " This man?" She whispered, shaking her head in disapproval. It was a large dress, princess like, floating silk laced to the ground, it allowed a large amount segment of her chest, and back to show, but it resembled his attire. The violet filled the dress, gold aligning all of the edges, showing her curves more than she cared for. " Had he have any taste?" She thought, hand pressing her face. The colors seemed to suit her, the gold to her eyes, letting her hair stand out. She flipped her hair as she strolled out of room, to find a hand clutching Zero.

" Oh!" He said, pulling back, " It looks great!" He said, taking a full round around her.

" Really? It doesn't seem similar to you at all?" She said, pulling both arms to her hips.

"' Nope? Why?" He said, letting his cupped fist to his chin.

" No reason, when are we supposed to be there?" She asked, crossing her arms around her waist.

" Six, I think…" He let a hand scratch his hair, he reached forward lifting a strand of her hair. A slap to his gloved hand stopped him,

" Don't touch me!" Her face filled with rage, his brows knitted, allowing a crease to set on his forehead.

" Your mad?" He asked, removing his blood riddled gloves throwing them aside. Her eyes enlarged, but slowly returned to it's normal board like expression.

" Of course not, but what time is it?" She asked, her face still expressionless.

" Oh.." He lifted his wrist, finding no watch he walked back to the television, switching it on.

" You don't have a watch?" She asked, taking her seat on her beloved couch.

" I had one, but.. I don't know?" He shook his head, looking at the screen.

" Child, turn up the volume. They're talking about that massacre thingy, again?" C.C said, crossing her leg under her over larged skirt.

" Sure, but don't call me a child." He lifted the remote, letting the news report boom with volume.

" This tragedy has left many new parents gasping, they seem to take all these children slicing a smile through their cheeks. Young woman, and children are advised to be kept in sight, until the Britannia government official, find the culprit. Her Majesty, Nunnally Vi Britannia offers her sincere regrets to the family members." The blond looked straight to the camera, making Suzaku curse.

" Damn!" He stood, throwing the remote straight across the room.

" That's the girl Lloyd was speaking of, yes?" C.C asked, tilting her head to her shoulder.

" Milly Ashford, I went to school with her." C.C facial expression did not flinch.

" Are you concerned for her well being? Or are you referring to the new report?" She moved her head to her left shoulder, then back again.

" The news report." He said, looking at his tossed gloves. " We have to deal with it." He said, walking over to a counter, pulling open the covert.

" We?" She asked, rubbing her wrist.

" Yes, we. Here." He tossed her a pair of elbow length lace gloves, taking a shorter leather pair for himself.

" Gloves? Am I going to take care of someone?" She asked, letting her eye lips close, a smirk creeping to her lips.

" Just in case….We're going somewhere…..after dinner, okay?" He said, tightening his glove to his hand.

" Where? Are you going to hide something, or...Someone?" She asked, gently tugging her laced gloves over her pale hand.

" No, I hope to find something done, though." Zero said, walking over to the closet, taking a small pack.

" Really? I thought we had an appointment tomorrow, for this whole massacre thing?" She asked, pulling up her other glove gently tugging the fabric.

" Yes, we'll be back by then, and that's at around five, why worry about it now?" He asked, tossing her the pack.

" Ugh… Why did you throw it, at me?" She asked, lowering it to her waist.

" During dinner, excuse yourself to go to the restroom, leave it under the sink. We don't need people knowing that Zero is leaving, even for a minute." He took another small pack, placing it on his belt. " Then when we finish having dinner, wait at the corridor. If anyone talks to you, keep your cool. I'll be there, make as many excuses as it takes to leave, okay?" He placed his hand to his stained glass.

" Wow, so you can think of a plan? Fine, I'll do it." She stood walking over to him, she knelt down next to him. He flustered under his mask.

" What wrong with you?" He asked, covering his mask.

" I'm getting my shoes. Do I wear boots? Or heels, maybe?" She asked, reaching further into the closet.

"Whatever! We'll change once we're there!" He said, turning his face.

" Oh.. So, I'll just go with these, then?" She took a pair of black stilettos, she lifted them for him to see.

" Great, now pass me a new cape. I wrinkled the other one." He said, pointing to a bundle on the couch. She stood, pulling one off the hook. She walked around him, clipping it to his back. " You don't really have to do that, but will you hurry. I can't stand being late." He said, turning his head to face her.

" I don't particularly care." She said, letting the fabric to fall.

" This woman, how did Lelouch live with her. She was greedy, selfish, and impure." He thought, allowing his nose to wrinkle. " Why was I happy that I could make her smile." He thought, lip curving.

" Shall we." She said, stepping into her shoes. He walked to the door, typing in a code. It flew open, he pulled his arm forward, gesturing for her to go first.

" Witches first." He said, hand on his chest.

" Oh, thank you." She said, walking past him. She slapped his mask with her long leaf hair. He trailed behind her, finally making his way to her side. They again walked in silence, reaching the main hall, she sighed. The guards moved, seeing Zero she rolled her eyes, but continued to make her way forward.

" That's his Mistress." Whispered a guard.

" Don't mind them." She whispered to Zero, who flinched at the comment.

" But-" He was cut off by her hand, it landed on his chest pushing him to the wall.

" Children will always start rumors, adults managed to ignore it." She lifted her hand, taking a good look at him.

" Okay, I'm sorry." He rubbed his chest; seeing her continuing her way. The walked into a enormous room, the lights lit the room far greater than any other room in this castle.

The table was much larger than the one they sat on during the mornings conference, it was decorated elaborately. The table still white had lace running fully around creating a looping effect.

" C.C, Zero!" A high voice called, Nunnally pushed her chair, rolling over to their side. C.C bent down, her face still emotionless.

" Hello, your Majesty." She said, bowing to her. Nunnally looked around, letting out a light sigh, she spoke clearly,

" You may leave us now." She said, to the waitress. They bowed, taking their leave she let out a larger smile.

" Now, you can address me as Nunnally." She said, C.C stood a slight grin in place.

" Yes. Nunnally how are you?" She asked, allowing her hand to ruffle her long locks.

" Great, now that you both are here!" She wrapped her thin arms around C.C frail waist. C.C stood stunned, but moved her arms slowly around her head.

" Everyone has been really weird lately, no one speaks normally to me." She said, head still on C.C.

" You are Empress now, Nunnally nothing will ever go back to it's old ways. It's okay though, It'll become easier." C.C tightened her grip.

" I know." She replied, lifting her eyes to C.C.

" You act so much like your brother." C.C thought, lifting her chin. A smile came to the stale witch's face.

" They left?" Zero said, walking over to Nunnally.

" You… Can take your mask off… Suzaku?" She said, letting go of C.C. He was stopped in his tracks, he looked up to C.C; wanting confirmation. She just shrugged, eyebrow raised.

" Okay…." He took his hand, looking for the button, he pulled the mask off. Slowly easing it from his face, until he completely pulled it off, letting it rest to his side. A smile appeared on her face, she reached her arms up, wanting a hug. He stood there, unknowing of his next move, C.C walked behind him, he turned to look at her.

" You don't want to?" Nunnally asked, head lowering. C.C gently pushed him, a encouraging smile on her lip. He slowly began walking, taking a bit more speed; he stopped. He stood next to her open arms, he appeared to touch her. Her smile widened, seeing him unsure, she closed their gap, she hugged his waist, tight. He breath was stolen, her grip seemed tighter than anyone had ever hugged him before, as if clinging to dear life. He slid his hands around the small girl, kneeling he let his face rest on her chestnut brown hair. C.C took the time to make it to the table, the food had already been placed, she walked to the end sitting down she crossed her legs under the elegant dress she wore. Suzaku knew that he couldn't be the first to break contact, he would wait for her to pull back, even if it took a century.

" How have you been?" She asked, through his cape.

" Like always, how have you been?" He asked, through her hair, which tickled his lips.

" Better," She said, finally releasing his body from her small grasp. " But, now that you're both here." She looked at him, and back at C.C, " It's great!" She said, letting her hands clap a single time. " Come, sit! I hope you don't mind, we have serve ourselves, though? Since, they are all outside." She rolled to the opposite side of C.C, she sighed at the distance. " I apologize, I truly wanted to sit close to both of you?" Suzaku made his way to the only other seat, it was in the middle, he pulled the chair placing his mask on the cloud like cloth.

" It's okay, as long as we're together, right?" Suzaku said, smiling at the innocent face.

" I suppose." She whimpered.

" We'll before we start, I wanted to ask you both a favor…." She laid both her hand to her lap.

" Whatever you need." C.C face remained the same.

" We'll, at the meeting today….. We spoke of Ashford?" She tilted her head continuing, " I can't go to Ashford, I'm stacked with work…. And I know that the both of you are working on the new case, so I would like to ask a favor of the both of you?" She turned to face C.C, smiling. " Could you… Take my place, and announce at the school…. And make it a historical school?" She asked Suzaku, who simply smiled.

" Of course, we are heading to Japan anyways, so don't worry?" He looked at C.C, who simply nodded.

" Okay, we'll I arranged… For you to stay in the clubhouse!" She chirped.

" What time will we leave?" Suzaku asked, letting his hand to make it way under his chin.

" At seven in the evening, your expected the day after, so…" She reached for her goblet.

" We'll be there." C.C said, taking a bite from her chicken.

" Yes, it would be our pleasure!" He said, looking at the witch's stuffed face.

" Oh?" Nunnally giggled, " You guys are matching?" She said, looking over at C.C.

" No, It's completely different." Suzaku said, pointing to her exposing chest.

" Drop it Nunnally, he's denser than water itself." C.C said, taking her napkin, gently patting over her lips.

" You guys are getting along so well!" She clasped her hand, eyes closed to a smile.

" I doubt that." Suzaku mumbled. A thought bounced into his head, " Nunnally, who did you give the documents to?" He asked, hand pulled together.

" I brought it to your room." She said, looking him in his eyes. " Why?" She asked, brow rinsed.

" No reason." He said, smiling at her. He turned to C.C, she was happily eating, winking at her. She ignored him still taking a bite of her food. " C.C, did you go fix your hair?" He winked, she gave him a look of anger, raising a brow.

" Excuse me, Nunnally. I have to go use the restroom." She sat up, brushing her skirt. She walked past both of them, taking the small bag with her.

" Oh, it's okay. Use the door in the back, please." Nunnally said, pointing to the back.

" Yes." She walked to the back, opening the door slightly making only enough room for her to leave. She slipped through, sliding into the hall she sighed. The hall was empty, not a guard. A smile came to her lips, " First time being fully alone." She grimaced, laying her head on the red wall. She quickly took the bag, walking to the restroom. She entered the restroom, throwing the bag under the sink, she patted her skirt again. She looked at the mirror, she pushed back her hair, so could see her code. She brushed it away, fully covering her head. C.C sighed, she had to go back to that school, hopefully she wouldn't be placed in her old room. C.C closed her eyes, taking a step back, she placed her hand to the knob, she pulled it the side. Walking into the open hallway, her hair was pushed back with slight breeze. She looked around, seeing the hall still empty she smiled. Her shoes clicked as she walked, she stopped at the sudden shadow in front of her. Her eyes dilated, she bumped into the wall, sliding to the ground, she saw a young man standing in front of her.

" Hello." He said, an eerie smile in place. C.C calmed herself, lowering her gaze she saw his uniform.

" Who are you? Who do you work for?" She asked, slowly sitting up.

" Me?" He pointed to his face, " No one in particular. And I work here, and there." He said, reaching out a hand, she took it. He pulled her up, she looked at him taking in his attire. He wore a white coat, his inner clothing black as ink, she took in all his details.

" Who exactly, for Zero, or Schneizel, or the Empress." She pulled her skirt to bow, which he quickly returned.

" You." He said, standing up.

" I didn't hire you, did Zero?" She asked, crossing her arms.

" No, I just….decided to work for you." He took her hand, kissing it.

" Well then, go buy me a pizza." She said, retrieving her hand.

" As you wish!" He said, bowing and swiftly walking away. She face-palmed herself, she was satisfied, he was going to go buy her some pizza.

" This is really what I have to live with?" She thought, making her way back to the door, knocking slightly. The door cracked open, Suzaku had placed his mask back on, sighing when he saw her. " Nice to see you too." She said, pulling it open enough for her to enter, she walked in making sure she smashed his shoe with the point of the heel. He cringed, pulling up his foot, holding it in his hand he bounced on his left foot.

" Oh…. Nice to see you." He said, grunting from his foot.

" Sorry I took long, Nunnally. I ran into to someone…" She took her seat, looking at the girl smile.

" No problem, Suzaku was telling me a story. He said, he saw you eat a whole stack of pizza's, is that true?" She asked, giggling.

" I don't know, I wouldn't remember.." She took her goblet, she looked over at a pained Suzaku, taking a sip of her water.

" Hehe…. Sorry?" He said, taking his mask off. He walked back to his seat, he sat down taking a bite of his chicken.

" I haven't laughed like that in a long time." She looked over at C.C, smiling. " Thank you both for having dinner with me, I haven't eaten with anyone I truly knew for a whole month." She took her cup, taking a deep sip of water.

" It's a pleasure for us." Suzaku looked at C.C, who needed. " We love spending time with you." He smiled, scratching his cheek.

" Oh.. That reminds me, Suzaku the Lancelot was transported to Lloyd's facilities earlier. He asked me, to tell you if you could go talk with him as soon as you can?" She said, looking up.

" Okay, thank you.. I'll go speak with him, later." Suzaku said, looking over at C.C.

" Mmm.. Oh, that reminds me. C.C, you've piloted the Gawain, before?" She asked, looking over at C.C.

" Yes, I have." She said, looking at the corner of the table.

" That's amazing! C.C, you truly are splendid."

" No, I'm not. I'm just…" Her voice drifted.

" Oh, Nunnally?" Suzaku cut in sensing the mood.

" Yes-" They were both cut off with knock on the door.

" Sorry, for the intrusion, Empress Nunnally, you are need elsewhere." The voice called.

" Oh…" Her head lowered, she sighed. Rolling to the door, she nudged her head towards Suzaku, who promptly clamped his mask on, he stood walking to the door. He pulled it open, to see a soldier waiting for a command. He looked over to the girl who seemed to be in a fit.

" It's okay? We'll get together once we come back, okay?" He said, allowing for the door to widen.

" I suppose you're right, Nunnally we'll see each other very soon, then we'll have dinner." C.C said, standing from her seat.

" Yes, you both are right, I will take my leave early then?" She said, nodding to the guard; taking her he rolled down the hall behind her. Suzaku closed the door, leaving them both isolated.

" She's such a angel?" Suzaku said, looking over at the witch who was still eating.

" Truly at heart, now where will I be headed?" She asked.

" I'll go change. You stay in the stand in the corridor, don't move until I get there okay?" He said, walking over to the other door. " Don't leave, first!" He scolded.

" Sure." She said, walking behind him. Zero stayed to the right of the wall, while C.C strolled carelessly, making him grunt under his mask. They quickly reached said restroom, he walked in leaving her stand of the door. Seeing him gone, she closes her eyes, she proceeded to the corridor. She stood on a large flower bed edge, walking a calmly as she could, she let her eyes close.

" I'm back~!" A similar voice rang.

" What? Did you bring my pizza back?" She asked, eyes still closed.

" Yes, my lord. Did you wait for me this entire time?" He asked, she peeked an eye open.

" No, why would I?" She looked to his hand, seeing that he kept his promise, and brought it back. He looked to where her gaze was set, grinning he passed over the box.

" Here, it fresh!" He exclaimed, she took it without hesitation.

" Thank you." She said, opening the box, and pulling out a slice that would water your eyes.

" Just doing my job, do you wish for anything else?" He asked, head tilted.

" I'm good, I think you should probably leave though. It's dark out." She bit into her slice.

" Well, if I'm excused. Goodnight~!" He chirped, he walked down the hall, and took a sharp right.

" Whatever." She murmured, chewing her bite. She stepped down, sitting down. A push came to her back, she was gently brushed forward, she turned to see a the freshly dressed soldier.

" Where'd you get the pizza?!" He proclaimed, taking the box swiftly away from her.

" A weird guy came up to me, and gave it to me." She said, simply.

" And your eating it!?" He asked, leaning down he took her arm in his grip. " It could be poisoned! Or worse?" He gave her a concerning look. She looked down to his grip, eyebrow risen.

" I told you to never touch me." He eased his grip standing up, she pulled herself up, and walked next him whispering in his ear, her lips grazed his ear. " I'm immortal, if it is poisoned, it will not concern you." She said, pulling back. His mask covered his face, but you could clearly see the frustration he now had.

" Now, now, what do we have here?" A voice called, laughing in a elder voice.

" Ugh…?" C.C looked back, staring into the eyes of the one and only Schneizel.

" Won't our good friend Zero be happy to hear of this?" He said, a mischievous smile in place.

" Of what? This? I hardly think he'd care?" She said, crossing her arms, a large smirk in place.

" Oh, I beg to differ. You, and low rank soldier, versus the man of miracles. Who knows what he would do." He looked over at the soldier, twitching his nose he looked back at her.

" Go get a car, now." She said, keeping her eyes on the white prince. Suzaku took the chance, and trailed off; leaving them both in the dark hallway. " Listen, you may tell Zero. I could care less, he could too. As for your incriminating behavior, I ask you take it elsewhere. Besides, why would he believe you?" She said, releasing her arms, ready to walk away.

" I think that you are too young to be with any man, but you seemed to take a liking to very important men… Seem odd, to just be with a normal soldier… Is he just a normal soldier?" He asked, a slight grin to his face.

" I don't sleep around, maybe you do, but I have respect for myself. I will again advise you to not place your nose where it does not belong, it may just be cut off." She said, taking her leave.

" I am." He called, she could hear his smile in his voice. She quickly walked; hoping that Suzaku kept her pizza, she pulled her dress clutching it in her fist, she began speed walking, trying to exist the palace. She was greeted with a burst of freezing wind, she quickly spotted the car. She hustled toward it, prying the door open, she brushed her skirt down forcing the hem of the skirt through the small door. She looked up to see Suzaku, he had a serious expression, the first she had ever seen on his face. He slowly backed up, checking his mirrors, they drove in silence until they reached the entrance. They were stopped by the entrance guard, who quickly allowed them to pass seeing C.C.

" Have a nice night." He called, as they sped off.

" Uh… That ass.." C.C said, kicking off her shoes.

" I know, what did he say?" Suzaku asked, smile in place.

" He said, that he'd tell on me, to you." She rubbed her now sore foot.

" He'd tell on you?" He scoffed. " C.C? The witch, who would win any poker game, hence lie?" He looked over to her, giggling.

" Yep, who do you to react?" She asked smirking, she throw her shoes back.

" I don't know? Annoyed, angry…. Upset maybe." He said, taking his glance back to the road.

" Make it so that, It's believable, but I prefer a good laugh?." She said, looking around the car. "Do you still have my pizza?"

She looked up seeing him, he sighed, and reached to his side, passing over the still warm box.

" You know, if you keep eating that stuff. You will get fat." He said, lifting his mask. She pulled a slice, she placed it in her mouth chewing.

" Don't worry about me, and drive." She Took another bite, " Where are we going?" She asked.

" You'll see." He said, a grin on his lips.

* * *

**That on was long, I hope you enjoyed!- avv90**


End file.
